narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Genzo
Genzo is a descendant of Sasuke Uchiha, as well as the Seventh Emperor of the Moon. His presence is known as the cause of the eclipse in Naruto: Shoku. Background Genzo was born as the seventh child of the imperial family, which ruled the ninja land on the moon. His birth was a rare one, as he was the only one out of his siblings to be born with a Rinnegan, making him next in line to rule. His siblings felt like they were stronger with their Sharingan, so they plotted to kill him. They failed each time, due to Genzo's skills with his Rinnegan. He began to hate the Sharingan, as he felt that it was nothing more than a waste. After fleeing to earth after hearing his crowning would come, he found a friend in Sunagakure and began to travel. What he saw was a group of people called Uchiha, who he witnessed use the eye he hated so much. He saw the abuse and overpowering of the eye, and became furious. At that moment, he decided he would take the crown and change the world, and be rid of such eyes. Returning to the moon, he discovered his siblings had killed their parents and began fighting for the crown, as there could only be one ruler. Genzo alone stopped them, and sealed all but two of his siblings away, who had been loyal. He began spending time reforming the moon nation, and things began to look better. He discovered the ancient power of Zokino, a demon who's power made anyone loose control of their own. He learned of the formula of the power, and used it to cast a powerful jutsu that made those with dojutsu go mad if touched by the moon light. This made Genzo delighted, as he witnessed those with special eyes go crazy and become uncontrollable. He knew of the moon's influence of the eyes, which he used to his advantage. As the sun soon came, he saw the light disappear and didn't control anyone who wasn't already. This made him think of how could he keep the moon in place and control for eternity. Using his Rinnegan and the ancient power, he created a powerful eclipse, which has been castes on the ninja world since. It has changed the world, making new lands to be explored, while swallowing old ones. Now, with the eclipse in full effect, Genzo plans to completely rid the world of dojutsu users, and make the world his own. Personality Genzo is a rather reserved ninja, only speaking when needed to. Because of this, he conceals a demonic side, which shows how ruthless and cruel a human can truly be. Appearence Abilites Nature Transformation Due to his Rinnegan, Genzo is able to use all five basic chakra natures. His Yin, Yang, and Yin-Yang Release ability was heightned when he awakened the ability to use his Rinnegan to the max. He possesses both Dark Release and Dawn Release, which he channels through two marks on his right and left palms. With these powers, he was able to create the energy responsible for the eclipse. Kenjutsu With his Gunbai, Genzo commands any battle in space and beyond. Combining not only his kekkei genkai, but by gathering natural energy around him with ease gives him strength beyond. From mirroring attacks to creating the ultimate defense, Genzo is a deadly force to battle with. Senjutsu Usage Thanks to the power granted by a demonic beast on the moon, Genzo has found the ability to use it's form of Senjutsu, which is collecting the energy from nearby stars. The energy causes Genzo to glow a hazy purple, and make his eyes flare red as the sun. Zokino The mysterious energy created by the eclipse. More info coming soon. Dojutsu Rinnegan Genzo was born with the Rinnegan, a rare and powerful eye. It was a special one, as it was red and had several tomoe. Not only does he have the power to use all of the basic chakra natures, but gives him access to the Six Paths Technique. He used the Deva Path as one of the mediums to perform his eclipse jutsu.